A Second Chance With Love
by The-Forgotten-Irish-Girl
Summary: Two hundred years after Bella is changed Edward shows up again. What is Bella going to do? Why is Derik, her brother, trying to get Bella to see that Edward is a good match for her?
1. The Breaking of a Dead Heart

**Chapter One: The Breaking Of A Dead Heart**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters; however, there are a few original characters in this story._

Isabella Swan or more commonly known as Bella, stood with her family in the den of their three story Victorian house waiting for Emily and Michael to pull into the driveway. Suddenly fear and anger clouded up her eyes. Rachel Peirce, Bella's sister, looked at Bella with concern in her big green eyes.

"Bells," she asked as she rested her hand on Bella's arm, "are you okay?"

"There is someone with Emily and Michael, and it is another vampire," Bella replied.

"Do you know who it is," asked Derik, one of Bella's brothers, in his rich country accent. Derik was looking straight at Bella it appeared as if she was going to faint at any second.

"Alex, get our sister something to lay her head on," Derik almost yelled. He had never been more worried about his sister. Nothing had ever made her drop her guard before and now her mask was down and her emotions were showing through.

"Alex, don't, I don't need to rest my head. I am fine. I am just confused why _he_ would be here," Bella announced.

"Who," Derik, Rachel, and Alex asked?

"Edward." Bella was now about to cry. It had been over two-hundred years she had seen him, and even-though she was mad at him for living her, she still loved him immensely.

No sooner had the words left Bella's mouth when two cars pulled into the driveway, a blue Honda Civic, and a silver Volvo. A sinking feeling in the pit of Bella's stomach made her realize that her cold dead heart was breaking again.

_(A.N.-I know that this chapter is really short but please bare with me. I have been writing this at school during Algebra II and Advanced Honors Composition on notebook paper and this was a like a prologue. Chapter two will be longer I promise.)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review...This is my first fanfic, and I would like to know how it is so far.

NEXT TIME:

Chapter Two: Untimely Reunions


	2. Untimely Reunions

**Chapter Two: Untimely Reunions**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters; however, there are a few original characters in this story._

**_(Bella's POV)_**

We stared at the door of the silver Volvo through the window. I had absolutely no desire what so ever to know if my suspicions where correct though my heart was another story. The door to the Volvo opened slowly and I began to see a golden-red color. I gasped as I realized that I was right. The person in the Volvo was indeed Edward.

Rachel had heard me gasp and turned towards me. Holding out her had she said, "Come on Bella, let's go sit down." I followed her to the cough and sat down in my favorite spot. Dry sobs now came from my throat as I tried to cry knowing that I never could again.

When Derik and Alex heard my sobs, they stepped away from the window and walked towards me. I sat there with Rachel's arm around my shoulders pulling me close trying to calm me down. Derik and Alex were crouched on the floor in front of us watching and waiting for my next action.

While unbeknownst to us, the door had opened to reveal Emily, Michael, Edward…., and Alice? Alice ran over to me and I looked up when I felt her touch my arm. Emily and Michael slowly walked over and me being the youngest of us all Michael picked me up and started towards the stairs.

Edward who had been stuck in his place from seeing me like this muttered the only word he could muster.

"Bella."

I heard him say my name and I hiccupped. I could hear the pain, surprise, and relief in his voice, and although I was mad at him for leaving me behind I jumped from Michael's arms and ran to Edward throwing my arms around his neck. A new set of dry sobs rattled through out my body when Edward began to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I should've taken you with us. I've missed you so….." he was cut off do to the collision of our lips. I pulled back and looked at him with the meanest look I have ever used.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I yelled. "How dare you leave me like you did. Do you know what I have gone through?" Edward went to say something but he was cut off by Derek before he could utter a word.

"Bella has been through hell because of you. Until today I have never saw her without an emotionless mask. I have never seen her emotions. None of us has. That mask was put up so she would not be hurt again, but you come here and in a second she is heartbroken. What have you lost? Nothing. What do you have? Everything. Bella lost everything. She had nothing. You left her there alone with nowhere and no one to go to when she was in need."

"Derik, please stop," I whispered. I did not want my brother and Edward fighting or yelling. It was my job to yell at him not his. He left _me_ and I will get my revenge.

"Edward, I think that it's time you left," Emily said. I had zoned out after I asked Derik to stop yelling and once Emily said that Edward should leave I got the best idea. I just have to ask Rachel, Alex, and Derik to help me.

Edward had already pulled out of the driveway when I turned to my siblings with my calm, solemn mask back up. As I asked, "can you guys help me with something?" Just as twilight came.

_(A.N.- That was four college rule notebook pages. So hope you enjoy it.)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please.

NEXT TIME:

Chapter Three: Forming Sweet Revenge


	3. Forming Sweet Revenge

**Chapter Three: Forming Sweet Revenge**

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's character; however, there are a few original characters in this story.)_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

I told Derik, Rachel, and Alex my plan, and they had agreed to help. So now we sat here trying to find a name for our band. I still needed to ask Alice to help though, but I could ask her when she comes over tomorrow. I thought of what exactly I was going to do with this idea. I was getting sweet revenge. Then it hit me _Sweet Revenge._

"I got it. We can name the band Sweet Revenge, because that is exactly what I will be doing with this whole thing."

"Bella, that's perfect. Now all we had to do is assign instruments, and write music and lyrics," Rachel stated.

"I want to play bass," Derik shouted out before anyone else could. "I have always wanted to play it anyway."

"Can I play the drums?" Alex asked politely looking straight into my blue eyes.

"Yes, Alex, you can play the drums," I told with the same politeness.

"I can play the flute, violin, and guitar," Rachel stated. "I can already play the flute and violin, but I can learn the guitar easily.

"Ok, Alice and I can play the guitar too," I told them.

"But who is going to sing?" Derik asked quickly as if he had been thinking about it.

"I think Bella's should sing," both Rachel and Alex said together. I looked at them as if I was saying '_are you insane?'_ though I knew that they had heard me sing before when I was in my room. My room was my sanctuary I could do anything that I wanted in there without the fear of others finding out, but now I know that that, that was a lie. Both Rachel and Alex knew that I could sing, and now even Derik knew. What ever am I going to do?

"What do you say Bella? Will you sing for us?" Alex looked up at me with his big grey eyes. I knew that I would have to do it or I would never live this down.

"Fine, I'll do it. On one condition, I will not be a Barbie doll you can not dress me and I will do my own make-up."

"Bella, my dear sister, that's two conditions," Rachel stated. I rolled my eyes at her like I always do and gave her my evil glare.

"Ok, Ok, I get the point," she said and I stopped using my evil glare and I walked over to the stairs.

"If you will excuse me, I have lyrics to write." They just laughed and went back to talking about the band knowing that tomorrow we would start with the rehearsals.

As I walked up the stairs I felt a presence in my bedroom and it wasn't Emily or Michael and it could not be Derik, Rachel, or Alex they were still downstairs discussing the attire they were going to be wearing while performing. I knew it had to be some I knew though I recognized the aura.

I walked into my room and there sat Edward at the end of my bed. He looked up at me now knowing that I had entered the room and was looking at him in disbelief. Why would he be here? In my room of all places, shouldn't be with the rest of the Cullen's?

"Bella, please, listen to me."

I couldn't bare it.

"What do you need, Edward?"

"I want to talk to you about us, and I wanted to know why you are like this."

"Ok, well Edward, right now there is no us. You hurt me and I do not want to end up getting hurt again, but on the subject of how I go this way. Well after you left I packed a small bag and got in my truck. I started driving, just driving; I had no clue where I was going. I stopped in a small town to get some gas and some food. There was a lady on the other side of the parking lot, and she was looking at me like I reminded her of some one. She came over to me and asked me something and we got to talking."

**-Flashback-**

_"Excuse me, but do I know you?"_

"_I don't think so, I mean, I have never been around here before."_

"_Oh, well where are you coming from?"_

"_Forks, I am just driving trying to vent some of my emotions."_

"_Oh dear you must be feeling heartache," she stated touching my arm._

"_Why?"_

"_Well let me tell you this. I am a vampire, and that's my power. I draw the heartbroken towards me and I seem to think that I know them. Not because I do but because my powers do."_

"_Oh. Yea, I am heartbroken, but only because my boyfriend moved leaving me alone knowing that I wanted to stay with him forever."_

"_You don't seem to be disbelieving of me being a vampire. Why is that?"_

"_Well that's what my boyfriend was. That is what I meant by I wanted to stay with him forever, but he was scared to change me. He didn't want to hurt me. He said that he quote unquote 'loved me too much', but I am not so sure of that now. I mean if he really loved me wouldn't he have changed me so that I **could **be with him forever? Wouldn't he at least stay with me for as long as he could? He didn't even stay to start our senior year in high school……"_

"_Darling, stop you are going to hurt yourself."_

"_Sorry, I am just a little distraught."_

"_Sweetie, a little is an understatement for you. I am Darlene."_

"_Isabella, but call me Bella please."_

"_Ok, Miss Bella, how would you like it if I changed you and then you go find your Mr. Cullen?"_

"_How did you know he was a Cullen?"_

"_One, the only vampires that had residence in Forks was the Cullen's, and two, that is another part of my power. I can touch the arm of the heartbroken and I get to see who hurt them, and I just happen to know Edward."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Now how about we get you turned into a vampire?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Well right this way."_

**-End Flashback-**

"……and then she changed me." I finished my long speech. Edward looked at me with surprise in his topaz eyes.

"So, Darlene changed you?" he asked with the curiosity of a cat.

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"No, that just explains your blue eyes, and the fact that every time the sun catches your hair I can see a tint of red in your hair."

"Oh, yea. I keep forgetting. The last time you saw me I had brown hair and brown eyes, and now I have black hair that has a red tinted color to it and blue eyes."

"True."

"Edward. I have things that I need to do, so I am going to have to tell you to leave."  
"Ok. Well I will see you tomorrow then," Edward stated finally standing up.

"Yes, now go." I had gotten up after him and I was now pushing him towards the window in attempt to get him out.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I started to say although he was already gone before I could get the first syllable out. I just shook my head and walked over to my cherry wood desk. Sitting down I took a few pieces of paper out of the drawer on my right and I started writing.


	4. Sweet Revenge's First Appearance

**Chapter Four: Sweet Revenge's First Appearance**

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's character; however, there are a few original characters in this story. I also do not own any music in this chapter.)_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

I walked downstairs the next day after spending almost eight hours just writing different songs. Derik, Rachel, and Alex looked at me when I walked in and I sauntered toward them.

"I wrote some songs last night," I told them proud of myself for being good at yet another thing.

"Cool what are they called?" Rachel asked me.

"Well there is: The Promise, Angels, Memories, It's The Fear, Somewhere, Bittersweet, Stand My Ground, Caged, Deceiver Of Fools, and Dark Wings."

"Really got to writing didn't you?" Alex asked me.

I looked at him with a look that clearly stated _you try seeing your true love for the first time in over two hundred years and then he wants you back. _I wanted to get up and slap him but instead I stayed in my spot and just pulled out some of the lyrics I wrote, and I set them on the coffee table in front of us.

"Look, I really want to perform Angels, Bittersweet, and The Promise first. They have more of the emotions that I want people to see and feel," I stated.

"Ok, we can go down to the basement and practice these then," Derik announced. "HEAD OUT."

With that said, they all made their way to the basement to practice.

**_Three Hours Later_**

"Dang, this is frustrating," Alex yelled. "Bella, can we quit yet?"

"Yes. I believe that we can. We have the songs perfectly so I see no problem in quitting for today."

"So when are we going to perform these wonderful songs?" Rachel asked from across the basement.

"I was thinking that we could sign up for the Battle of the Bands coming up at Riley's bar this weekend," I explained.

"Well that would be interesting."

"So are we going to do this?" Derik and Alex asked impatiently.

"I do believe so my dear brothers, I do believe so," I answered with a smirk growing on my face.

The Next Day at Riley's Bar

"Hey Riley, where is the sign up sheet for the Battle of the Bands this weekend," Rachel yelled over the bar.

"Hold on, it is on my desk," Riley answered.

"Can do."

"Here you go Ray. Why do you need the sheet anyway?"

"Well Riley, Bella had this lovely idea to start a band and now we are Sweet Revenge."

"Rach, don't give me all the credit. It was an idea that I thought that all of us would like," I alleged.

"Bella you know it's true so don't even try to deny it," Riley and Rachel told her.

"Hey Riley, do you think that we can do a few shows before so we can have a little practice with crowds," I asked with my cute pouty look on my face.

"Oh god, not the pouty look. Bella you know that I can not resist that," Riley admittedly said. "Fine Bella but I am warning you. This here is a tough crowd."

"Don't worry. I know that we will have the crowd begging for more," Rachel threw over her shoulder.

Rachel and I made our way over to Derik and Alex. Then I had a sudden brilliant idea, and I whipped out my phone.

"Hey Alice, get everyone to come to Riley's Bar for the show tonight." Silence. "Ok thanks. Bye." I shut the phone. "Edward eat your heart out."

**_Thirty Minutes Later_**

Derik, Rachel, Alex, and I all felt the Cullen's auras as they entered the club. I looked over at Riley and nodded to him so he could introduce us to the audience.

"Ladies and Gents, it is a great honor for me to present Sweet Revenge," I heard Riley yell though the microphone.

I looked over a Rachel, Alex, and Derik. They looked back. Slowly we made our way onto the stage. We all grabbed our instruments and I took my place at the mic.

"This is our song Angels. I hope you like it," I stated to the crowd in front of me.

I slowly looked back at Derik, Rachel, and Alex and nodded telling them to start. As the music slowly came to the part my part, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth and I sang the words with as much feeling that I could muster without giving it all away.

"_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember _

The smile when you tore me apart.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you;  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."_

I opened my eyes to look at the crowd that stood before me. They all seemed to be shocked that I had that much emotion hidden inside of me. I looked over to where Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stood and witnessed the look of absolute horror on Edward's face. I could tell that he knew I was singing about him and the way that he left me. I pulled my eyes away from the crowd and looked back at Rachel, Alex, and Derik and I saw the same look in their eyes that the audience held. I turned back toward the crowd and closed my eyes once more.

"This next song is called The Promise," I told them turning my head toward Derik, Rachel, and Alex and nodding my head. I turn back toward the crowd eyes still closed. The intro ended and I opened my mouth to sing.

"_On behalf of her love  
She no longer sleeps  
Life no longer had meaning  
Nothing to make her stay  
She sold her soul away  
_

_I held you tight to me  
But you slipped away  
You promised to return to me  
And I believed, I believed _

After the night he died  
I wept my tears until they dried  
But the pain stayed the same  
I didn't want him to die all in vain  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
I'll make them bleed at my feet

Sometimes I wonder  
Could I have known their true intentions?  
As the pain stayed the same  
I'm going to haunt them down all the way  
I made a promise to revenge his soul in time  
One by one they were surprised"

I opened my eyes once again to see the shocked expressions; however, this time instead of ignoring them I spoke in to the mic.

"Thank you. We are Sweet Revenge. Goodnight."

The crowd went wild wanting an encore. We ignored it, grabbed our stuff, and walked outside to our cars. We left there with the Cullen's and Riley still inside in a voiceless stupor.

As we left I thought of the look on Edward's face. I then dreaded going to school the next day in fear of what Edward might do now that I started to get my sweet, sweet revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Songs in chapter: Angels and The Promise both by Within Temptation.

Please Review

NEXT TIME:

Chapter Five: (undecided on name)


	5. Edward Follows His Heart

Chapter Five: Edward Follows His Heart

[Sorry it took so long for me to update. I went to England, Scotland, and Wales this summer, and as soon as I got back I had my birthday and band camp. High school has started back and I have a college class on Tuesday nights.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's character; however, there are a few original characters in this story. I also do not own any music in this chapter.)

(Edward's POV)

At school, Bella was avoiding me. She would not look me in the eyes. She would not even look Alice in the eyes. So at lunch I walked up to the table where she and her family usually sat everyday.

"Bella, please, just listen to what I have to say. I did not mean to hurt you. I did what I thought was best." My eyes were glazed over and it was getting hard for me to control what I was doing. Soon I just let my emotions get the best of me, and I sat down beside her. I took her into my arms and whispered how much she means to me in her ear.

"Edward. If you ever loved me, you would not have left even if you thought is was the best thing to do at the time."

"Bella, I know that now, but please do not hold that against me. There are many things that I regret doing and not doing back in Forks; however, I can not go back and change them. The only thing for me to do is to fix it now. Just give me a chance to fix this. Please."

Bella looked over at Derik, Rachel, and Alex. They turned their heads and looked away. They did not want to be involved in this decision. Bella turned back towards me and sighed lightly.

"Ok, but if you leave again there will be no second chances." With that said I gave Bella my crooked grin and hugged her so tightly if she was human I would have broke her into two.

"Bella, do me a favor and be at the club tonight, ok?

"Ok, but why?"

"You will see."

**Later, into the evening**

I looked around the club waiting for Bella, when I saw her come in the doors. I slowly walked to her.

"Bella sit right here. I will be back." I walked her back to where I had been sitting not moments before.

**A few minutes later**

I walked out on the stage and stopped in front of the microphone. I looked down at Bella, and I saw her looking me directly in the eyes. It was now or never.

"I wrote this song for Bella Swan when we were parted."

The music started, and I started to sing.

_"__Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said & done  
I just never took the time_

_But you were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

_Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl, I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind_

_Tell me, tell me that your  
Sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied  
Satisfied_

_Little things I should have said & done  
I just never took the time_

_You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind"_

I saw the look on Bella's face change to that of adoration, and I stepped off the stage dragging Bella quickly into my arms.

"Bella, I love you, and I am so glad that you gave me a second chance."

Bella looked up at me from our embrace.

"Edward, just shut up and kiss me."

So I kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs in chapter: Always on My Mind – Michael Buble

Please Review

NEXT TIME:

Chapter Six:


	6. Some Alone Time

Chapter Six: Some Alone Time

(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's character; however, there are a few original characters in this story. I also do not own any music in this chapter.)

(Bella's POV)

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen home remembering all of what had happened last night with smiles. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I looked up. I saw Edward's beautiful smiling face looking down at me.

"What is that smile about," he asked me while taking a seat beside me.

"Just thinking about one of the best days ever in my existence."

"When would that be?" he asked with a smirk.

"Last night. Did you really have to ask?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure," he said leaning down to claim my lips with his.

As his lips touched mine I heard someone enter the room an giggle. I knew from the giggle it was Alice. Breaking my kiss with Edward, I looked at her.

"Alice, do you always have to giggle when you see us kiss?"

"Yes, Bella, I do. You two are just two cuuuh-uuuuute."

"Aliceeeeee," I said burying my head in Edward's shoulder.

"Whatttttt, Bellllllla?" Alice said as the rest of the Cullen's walked into the room.

"Gahhhh, You two are so immature," Emmett said.

"Like your one to talk _Mr. Macho_." Jasper told him.

"Shut up. At least I am not _Mr. Sensitivity."_

"Both of you shut up." Rosalie threw in.

"Dang…this family is weird."

"Bella, do you really have to state the obvious?"

"Yes, Emmett, I do. Now if you don't mind…. Edward and I are going upstairs."

"But Bella…….."

"No buts Alice. I am not becoming your Bella Barbie again. If you want to make someone over go get Rachel. She loves make-up and clothes."

"But…."

"Alice! Please. I just want to spend some alone time with my fiancée."

When the Cullen's heard this their heads snapped from what they were doing to look at Bella and Edward. For miles you could hear the one word they screamed.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME:

Telling Bella's family, Explaining, and Bella admitting to Derik that Edward is right for her.

[Sorry it's so short. I completely forgot about this story until today. I have been so wrapped up in homework, and marching band. Forgive me.

Review please.


End file.
